A new and distinct red raspberry plant (botanically known as Rubus idaeus L.) hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lagorai Plus’ is disclosed. The new variety ‘Lagorai Plus’ was obtained by free pollination of Tulameen individual raspberry plants.
The crossing for the new plant was created in 2003 at Faver (Cembra Valley, Province of Trento, Region Trentino, Italy) and it has been subject to selection on year 2005 and then asexually reproduced repeatedly by root cutting since introduction in 2007. The characteristics of the new plant have been found stable and have been transmitted without change through succeeding (more than 6) asexual propagations.